Fiber optic sensing is used to measure environmental conditions (e.g., temperature, pressure, strain, etc.) at specific locations along an optical fiber. For example, fiber optic sensing is often used in structural monitoring and downhole oil and gas monitoring, where an optical fiber can be embedded in the casing of a well. In this example, fiber sensors located along an optical fiber are used to monitor changes in pressure on the casing.